


First kiss

by velv_tte



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ilove them so much, Im just rlly, Pure af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velv_tte/pseuds/velv_tte
Summary: their first kiss, and lots of blushing.





	First kiss

They had been working on making Aqours' outfits all throughout the night in Ruby's bedroom because they had only managed to get the materials the day before. Ruby was already so focused on sewing, as she always was when she was passionate about something, and she didn't notice that You had moved closer to sit beside her. 

No, she was aware. 

She's always been aware.

Ruby was simply afraid of assuming things again. 

It was probably just nothing, right?

Ruby continued to sew, trying to calm her heart beat by sewing in a steady rhythm. Unfortunately for her, it only kept frantically increasing the more she was aware of You's presence: her scent, her warmth, her breathing.. it soothed her but also made her realise how helpless she was when it came to You. 

"Ruby-chan,"

"Hm?" Ruby turned to face her, and..

They were close. 

Oh so close.

Their noses were just touching, they could see their own reflection in each other's eyes, they could feel the other's breaths on their cheeks..

The first thing Ruby thought of was how You looked even prettier up close.

For a long time, all they could do was stare at each other. As if time had stopped, just for them. 

And then, realisation had set in, and their hearts were already unable to contain it. 

"U-um-"

"R-Ruby-chan,"

They laughed nervously at how they had spoken at the same time, telling each other to go first. 

"Ruby-chan.. um..I just wanted to say .. um.." 

It was odd, Ruby thought, seeing You so nervous like this. But it was cute, and she found herself admiring her even more.

Finally, You regained her composure and cleared her throat, but still laughing her awkward laugh that Ruby grew to love.

"Say, Ruby.. did..did you put on lip gloss or something?"

Ruby put her finger to her lips without thought. She almost forgot that she had done such a thing before You came. But she couldn't tell her why. No, she'd rather be in a room full of dogs than tell You why.

"U-um, y-yeah, I did! Does it look bad?"

"No, of course not! In fact, it really suits you!"

The moment those words came out, both girls were a flustered mess, cheeks flushed and wanting to hide from embarrassment. Ruby hid her face in her hands.

"D-do you really think so?" 

"Of course I do, Ruby-chan," You leaned in closer. "In fact, if it's okay.. I want to know how it tastes like,"

"E-eh?"

"S-sorry, that's weird isn't it.."

"No, no!" Ruby shook her head. "It..It's okay, I-I'm glad you noticed! And, and .. Ruby is happy, so, w-we can k-k-kiss..i-if you want to!"

You chuckled softly. 

"Gosh, Ruby-chan, you're too cute!"

You gently cupped her hands around Ruby's cheeks, and the quivering Ruby was thankful that You was taking the lead. It went by quickly, but seemed like it went on forever. A brush of You's lips against hers. 

Soft. Warm. 

Ruby didn't think her first kiss would make her so happy. 

She kissed You back, almost too hard because she was inexperienced, but nonetheless, You held her steady. She made sure to be as gentle with Ruby as possible. It didn't take long for You to realise that Ruby needed to breathe, so she gently parted their lips. 

"Are you okay, Ruby?"

She smiled widely, gasping for breath. "I'm..I'm more than okay You-chan.. I'm really happy."

You hid her eyes with her arm. It was too much for her. "Damn it, Ruby.. You're too cute,"

"E-eh?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Ruby laughed sheepishly, taking You's hand in hers. "As many times as you want, You-chan!"

 

Epilogue:

 

"Oh, by the way," You whispered to Ruby, who was resting in her arms.

"Hmm?"

"Your lips were really sweet~"

You could feel Ruby's cheeks heating up, and smiled softly.

"Th-thank you..You-chan's lips were sweet too.."

She hugged Ruby tightly. "You're too precious for this world, Ruby," 

"No, that's You-chan!"

"No, that's you, Ruby-chan!"

Ruby whined sleepily. "But it's you.."

"Geez, we'll continue our fight tomorrow okay?"

Ruby nodded, and dozed off as You kissed her goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I love them they deserve all the good


End file.
